A Talk By The River
by FeralKyuubi
Summary: My own little idea i got from watching the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke. As they watched their kid selves by the river from the others perspective, i thought to myself; "What if Naruto talked to Sasuke instead of walking away" This is what was born from that thought.


Hey guys, how's it going? This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I got the idea from watching Naruto and Sasuke's final fight. The scene where they watched themselves as kids by the river ignore each other from the others perspective had me thinking, what if Naruto decided to talk to Sasuke instead of walking away? That's what I'm here to fantasize and write about. I only plan on this being a oneshot but may write more. Alright, enough talk. Let's see them talk by the river.

* * *

In Konohagakure no sato, a young boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes was walking home after an uneventful day. Nothing much was different than any other day. He would wake up, brush his teeth and shower, put on a shirt and shorts, then try and find someone to play with. Each attempt was met with hushed whispers and glares while parents told him to go somewhere else and leave their children alone. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

As the day went by he became more disheartened with each rejection. There were times where he wanted to give up, but he was convinced that someone would play with him. Unfortunately, with the sun starting to go down, he knew no one would. He decided to get dinner at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku. He had come to love this place for its amazing ramen and because he felt accepted there.

As he made his way there he passed by a small dock on the side of the river. he gave a quick glance to it and saw a boy who looked to be his age sitting at its edge. He stopped to examine the boy, he had Black hair that reminded naruto of a duck butt and was wearing a black high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back and white shorts. The boy seemed to be thinking deeply as his shoulders were hunched and his head was down, possibly staring at his own reflection on the rivers surface.

The boy seemed to notice Naruto's presence as he turned to look directly at him. Naruto was shocked and slightly embarrassed having been caught staring at the boy. The boy's look darkened for a moment then he turned back to the river. Naruto took offense to this and started to walk away. He took three steps before he stopped and turned back to the kid.

He felt compelled to talk to boy for reasons he could not explain. Naruto assumed it was because this boy was alone and seemed to be depressed. With that thought, he made his way down the slope and took a seat next the boy. The boy visibly tensed up but said nothing.

"Hey, my name's Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone.

"..." the boy responded with more silence.

" _What's the matter with this guy?_ " Naruto thought with slight irritation.

"Hello, I asked what your name is." Naruto said.

"...Leave me alone" the boy spoke with coldness in his voice.

"your name is leave me alone?" Naruto joked.

"Wha- no, my name is Sasuke now can you go away?" Sasuke said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Hmm, nope." Naruto said with a hint of amusement.

"Why" Sasuke said starting to get agitated.

"I don't know, I'm bored and want to talk to you" Naruto answered truthfully.

"Well i don't want to talk to you so leave" sasuke responded sounding angrier.

"Nope, I'm gonna stay and talk with you" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. " Leave me alone, i don't want to talk so go away!" he shouted

"Nah, I don't want to" Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Why don't we talk about what's got you so sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm pissed right now because you won't leave!" Sasuke yelled.

"You say that your not sad but your eyes tell me that you are." Naruto said in a serious tone

Sasuke was stunned. He didn't know what to say to that. This kid showed up from nowhere and was suddenly interested in getting to know him. " _Why does he insist on talking to me?_ " Sasuke thought

"Look, let's start over, My name's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said after taking a moment to calm down.

"See, now were getting somewhere." Naruto spoke with joy. "Now, what's wrong?"

Sasuke took some time to think. He started to wonder if he should tell this boy anything about what he was thinking about. He also took this time to examine the boy. He had blond hair that looked to have been dipped in liquid sun and blue eyes that seemed to shine with happiness. However, the more sasuke looked, he could see a loneliness that seemed to match his own. " _What happened to make him wear a mask like that?_ " he thought.

Sasuke eventually decided that there was no harm in telling him. "My father always compares me to my older brother. I always try my hardest but he just sighs and walks off, muttering about how my brother could do better."

"Damn, that's rough." Naruto said. "Maybe he thinks comparing you to your brother will motivate you to work harder?"

"I do work harder, everyday I struggle even more." Sasuke said with annoyance and looked down at his reflection. "I even ask my brother for help but all he does is poke my forehead and tell me he'll help next time, then i ask my father but he just says that my brother didn't need help."

Naruto thought about this for a moment. He then got an idea. "How about we train together?"

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"If your brother is too busy and your dad won't help, we can train and get stronger together, then your dad will have to praise you" Naruto said with a grin and thumbs up.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Not too long ago he was sitting here wondering how to get his dad to acknowledge him and now this kid showed up and offered to help him. "Why would you help me?" he asked.

Naruto smile got even bigger. "Well, that's what friend's do for each other" he said.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "we're...friends?" he asked slowly.

Naruto's eyes seemed to darken a little and he looked down at the river. "Well, I'd like to think we are. I don't have any parents or friends so I'm pretty lonely all the time." He said, sadness evident in his voice. "It's fine if you don't want to be though" He said sounding choked up. Naruto knew where this was going and prepared for the rejection of his offer.

Sasuke was about to say something when he say ripples in the water out of the corner of his eye. he followed them to their source and saw tears hitting the surface. He felt a sadness settle in his chest as he watched Naruto cry. He wasn't sure about what to do so he did what seemed best and gave him a hug

Sasuke saw in Naruto's eyes that he had lived with a emotion that he was all too familiar with; loneliness. He knew how much it could hurt someone and he didn't want to sit back and let that happen. Being Naruto's friend would definitely cure Naruto and himself of their loneliness. He then tightened the hug.

"Of course I'll be your friend." Sasuke said "I don't have any reason not to be and besides getting stronger together doesn't sound too bad." He believed that if they worked together, they would become the best ninjas in the village. "I'm certain that with us helping each other out, we'll be stronger than the hokage some day!"

Naruto was shocked and couldn't find his voice as he stared out at the river. He never could have expected to make a friend this day. He left his apartment expecting failure at every attempt to play with someone, and now he had a friend who wanted to become stronger than anyone with him. A moment later, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and cried harder than ever before. Sasuke had a smile on his face as tears leaked from his eyes as well.

The two boys had been raised with loneliness in their hearts. One from being shunned and the other from being disregarded. Both found what they wanted most this day; a friend. As they left the river that day, arms around each others shoulders, telling jokes and laughing, they wondered what would have became of them if they didn't talk to one another.

They both didn't care

* * *

Well, that's my first story. I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think, if you want more, and how i can do better. FeralKyuubi out.


End file.
